To Smile When You're Gone
by Licla Veltrine
Summary: "Tak apa-apa kan jika aku tersenyum sambil menangis? Habisnya air mata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir." Lelaki itu tak akan mengajaknya berdansa meskipun ia tidak menangis. CielLizzie RNR?


To Smile When You're Gone

Disclaimer : Belongs to Toboso Yana. Kalau saya yang punya, mungkin Ciel bakal nikahin Lizzy.

Summary : "Tak apa-apa kan jika aku tersenyum sambil menangis? Habisnya air mata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir."

* * *

Gadis itu melangkah dengan senyum yang cerah di wajahnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah mansion yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Kedua tangan mungilnya mendorong pintu kayu yang berat itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya~!" dengan suara yang amat ceria ia menyapa siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Seorang pelayan yang berambut merah dan berkacamata tebal menyadari kedatangannya dan menengadah ke arah gadis itu.

"Nona Elizabeth! selamat datang," pelayan wanita itu berusaha menyapa sang gadis dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Kenapa? Karena ia tahu maksud kedatangan gadis itu. Ia melihat pengasuh gadis itu yang juga memberikan pandangan yang sama padanya. Mereka tahu gadis itu, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, datang ke Mansion Phantomhive karena ingin merayakan ulang tahun Ciel Phantomhive, tunangan yang sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Marlyene! Boleh aku pinjam dapurnya? Aku ingin membuatkan kue untuk Ciel," ucap sang gadis sambil sedikit menbungkukan badan-nya dan sedikit dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sang maid hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil berkata, "Silahkan nona."

Kedua wanita dewasa itu mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya sudah mengerti dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang orang yang ia sayangi. Ia terlihat tegar dan menyedihkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

Gadis itu mengaduk adonan yang berada di mangkuk besar yang sedang dipegangnnya. Sesudah mengaduknya, meletakkan mangkuk itu dan melihat coklat yang sudah dilelehkan. Ia tahu kalau Ciel sangat menyukai coklat. Ia akan membuatkan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dilapisi coklat setiap sisinya.

Sang Koki Phantomhive memandang gadis itu dengan miris. Membuatkan kue dan merayakan ulang tahun untuk seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan gadis itu yang dengan penuh senyum membuat kue.

"Ah! Aku juga harus membuat kamar Ciel menjadi lebih imut. Bunga-bunga dari taman Phantomhive pasti cocok untuk dijadikan hiasan di kamar Ciel," seru Elizabeth itu yang tiba-tiba teringat hal lain.

* * *

Sesudah membuatkan kue coklat yang sudah dihiasi. Elizabeth mendatangi kebun Keluarga Phantomhive. Kebun itu dikenal dengan keindahannya, setidaknya pada saat butler kebanggaan keluarga-Sebastian Michaelis- itu masih ada.

Sang _Gardener _berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan kebun yang ditinggalkan butler terdahulunya itu. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa membuat taman bunga aman dari kecerobohannya, sedangkan pohon-pohon yang lainnya tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Mata hijau memperhatikan tunangan tuannya memetik bunga dengan hati-hati. Ia bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa mempertahankan taman bunga yang disukai tuannya.

* * *

Ketika matahari sudah menyembunyikan dirinya dan malam sudah menunjukkan dirinya. Elizabeth berada sendirian di kamar tunangannya. Berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang dipetiknya dari kebun Keluarga Phantomhive bertebaran di kamar Sang Earl yang sudah tiada itu. Kue tart coklat yang sudah dibuat sepenuh hatinya diletakkan disebuah meja yang biasa digunakan untuk minum teh.

"Ciel..."

Elizabeth memandang jendela kamar itu. Seolah teman sejak kecilnya akan terlihat dari jendela itu. Elizabeth menutup matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus hal mana yang harus ia percayai. Para pelayan Phantomhive memberi tahu kalau Ciel terakhir kali terlihat saat ia berkata bahwa ia akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Tapi, beberapa orang bertemu Sebastian dan menerima sebuah bingkisan sebagai peringatan kematian tunangannya, sedangkan jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan. Terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Ciel, tunangannya tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengajaknya berdansa. Ia tahu pasti Ciel tak akan kembali, hidup atau mati.

Sebutir air mata telah mengaliri pipinya dan disusul oleh butiran-butiran air mata yang lain. Ia mulai menghapus air matanya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena air matanya terus mengalir.

"Ciel..."

_Aku tak mau mengajak seorang lady yang menangis. _

Kalimat itu tergiang dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi kau tak akan pernah ada untuk mengajakku berdansa," dengan suara serak, Elizabeth mulai terisak.

_Seorang gadis lebih baik tersenyum_

Kalimat lain juga tergiang di ingatannya.

"A-aku ingin tersenyum supaya terlihat lebih manis," air matanya mulai deras mengaliri wajahnya.

"Tak apa-apa kan jika aku tersenyum sambil menangis? Habisnya air mata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir," ucapnya.

Entah ditujukan pada siapa kalimat itu.

"Ukh... Ci-Ciel..."

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa tenggelam pada kesedihannya. Sedih karena kehilangan teman sejak kecil, tunangan, dan orang yang dicintainya untuk pertama kali. Orang yang tak akan bisa ia temui bahkan jasadnya sekalipun Ciel sudah meninggal.

Bintang-bintang masih membayangi langit malam. Cahaya bulan menyinari kamar Sang Earl dan dua sosok remaja di kamar itu. Yang berambut biru keabuan mendekati yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur yang dihiasi bunga-bunga. Tangannya mengelus pipi sang gadis seolah hendak mengeringkan air mata yang masih tersisa. Pandangan mata merah menatap kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata emerald itu.

Sang pemuda membungkukkan sedikit badannya, mencium kening sang gadis dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Berbahagialah Lizzie."

* * *

Elizabeth mulai membuka kedua matanya yang sembab dikarenakan menangisi tunangannya. Ia melihat kue coklat yang tadinya tak dimakan oleh siapa-pun sudah tiada di tempatnya. Ia mencoba mencari keseluruh penjuru kamar, tapi tidak menemukannya. Ia hanya menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang amat dikenalinya. Sebutir air mata kembali mengalir dipipnya, tapi bibirnya membentuk senyum bahagia.

"_Thank You, My Dear Fiancee"_

Setidaknya meski dirinya tak bisa bertemu dengan Ciel lagi, tapi Ciel memperhatikan dirinya dari suatu tempat.

_-End-_

_

* * *

_

A/N : Huweee akhirnya selesai juga fic ini! Fic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Ciel, iya saya tahu kalau waktu Indonesia udah tanggal 15, tapi! Tapi! Di Amerika masih tanggal 14 *alesan.

Bagi yang menanyakan nasib To Find You, malem ini akan dipublish. _

Maaf kalau ada typo, kalimat gaje atau apa-pun itu. Last but not least, care to review?


End file.
